The invention relates to an apparatus for producing a rotary motion force by means of an internal combustion engine of the rotary-reciprocal type, provided with a rotor which has a circular shaped piston on the lateral peripheral area of the rotor and which is rotarally and reciprocately mounted on a centrally located engine shaft in a fixed housing having a cavity formed by a circular peripheral wall and two side walls.
Many rotary engines have been invented in the past such as the Agostino Ramelli's water pump, James Watts rotary steam engine, Gilbert's engine, Cooley's engine, Selwood engine, Wankel, Walter engine, Farwell engine, Mercer engine, Porsche rotary engines, Virmel engine, Kauertz engine, Jernals, Geiger engine, Franke engine and others.
Previous known rotary engines came in four main groups:
1. Scissor actions types with pistons or vanes
2. Eccentric-rotor type
3. Eccentric-multi rotor type
4. Revolving-block type
The improved engine of this invention is of the novel rotary-reciprocal type wherein the circular rotor reciprocates on the centrally located engine shaft while rotating the engine shaft. The rotary and reciprocal motion is guided by a rotary and reciprocal guide. The engine of this invention is entirely different from the four types of engines listed above.
The present novel rotary-reciprocal apparatus of this invention may be utilized as an internal combustion engine, as a combination of an internal combustion engine and a compressor and/or pump, as a steam engine, as a pump and as a gas compressor, as an engine powered by expanding heated liquids or gases. This engine differs in design from the engines found in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 07/831,792 and 07/560,868. This engine has an engine head and the sealing mechanism is different from the above engines.
The basic rotary reciprocal internal combustion engine of this invention consists of stationary cylindrical housing having laterally and peripherally placed cylinder chambers, a central compression chamber and a posterior compression chamber, a circular rotor consisting of a laterally and peripherally placed piston, a side wall (engine head) on the rotor which has a centrally located hub, a centrally located engine shaft consisting of an unround (square, hexagon, triangular, etc.) shape in the center and round ends which protrude out the center of the housing's side walls, a reciprocal and rotary guiding system, an ignition system, a gases mixture intake port and an exhaust port. The housing's chambers are separated by the rotor and closed by means of rings on the rotor. The cylinder chambers vary in sizes when the rotor rotates and reciprocates thereby the strokes of suction, compression, ignition and exhaustion takes place in the cylinder chambers.
The apparatus of this is relatively simple in construction and operation whereby the engine can be produced at relatively low cost. Fewer parts are required in its construction when compared with conventional engines. This new engine design should improve the efficiency of the engine operation and is extremely desirable.